1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive elastic member and a connector using this member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a known terminal connecting structure of making electrical connection between terminals of two electrical devices is a structure of making electrical connection between two terminals through conductive rubber. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique using conductive rubber in connection between terminals of a motor and an inverter installed in an electric vehicle etc.
In the connecting structure disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the terminal of the motor side and the terminal of the inverter side are respectively held in different connector housings, and the columnar conductive rubber is accommodated in the connector housing of the motor side in a situation in which the conductive rubber is placed on the terminal of the motor side. At the time of fitting the two connector housings, connection between the terminal of the motor side and the terminal of the inverter side is made in a state in which the conductive rubber is pressed from a vertical direction and is compressed and deformed. By compressing and deforming the conductive rubber, the conductive rubber accommodates tolerance variations in inclination, positions, etc. of both terminals at the time of fitting, and ensures connection to both of the terminals.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2012-94263